Crack Of Thunder, Man Of Iron
by allroadslead2coffee
Summary: Tony has a secret kink. Thor is more than willing to indulge.


It was a balmy, summer evening, and Tony had just finished a relaxing soak in the hot tub. After transferring as much water as he could from his swim trunks into an expensive cotton towel, he covered himself in a silky black oriental bathrobe and went into the kitchen for coffee. Even though he now shared STARK TOWER with the other AVENGERS, he still looked upon this place as his kingdom and domain. To reinforce that fact, he somewhat sprawled the upper half of his body over the black granite counter top of the breakfast bar in the kitchen, head propped in hand, as he sipped his coffee with careless abandon.

Enter one Thor Odinson, who Tony guessed had just come up from the training room on the lower floor, probably after a workout with Steve, since it was about that time of day, or evening, or what the hell ever.

"Good sparing session?" Tony asked lazily, more attentive to the soothing scent of the coffee still drifting up into his nostrils from his mug.

"Aye," Thor replied just before taking a healthy draught from a bottle of his favorite juice blend that he pulled from the large brushed stainless steel refrigerator. "Steven is progressing admirably in our training matches," Thor said with a strange hint of pride.

"Yeah?" Tony inquired with a casual tinge of interest. "Well, Jack O'Neil stopped by and said he was getting a little jealous of Steve, just FYI." Tony purred, before taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Thor had watched the video recordings of Star Gate SG-1, and comprehended the reference of the small grey beings of another world who had claimed the identity of himself in the story. He'd developed a playful resentment to the character's reference, and since Tony was in a position where his buttocks were blatantly in his path, Thor decided to bring his palm down on them in a sound smack as he passed by.

Tony forced himself not to shoot up into a standing position, and simply whipped his head around to face where Thor had moved to. "Don't be doing that sort of thing unless you plan to bed me, big boy!" His eyes locked on Thor's, filled with mischief.

Thor took another drink of from his juice bottle, "Is that an invitation?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"An ultimatum," Tony declared with over-exaggerated bravado.

"Or, perhaps, a challenge?" Thor inquired with growing interest, as he redirected his path back toward Tony, eyes blatantly traversing the entirety of Tony's form.

Tony let out a scoffing snort. "Yeah. Right. You're superior in strength to me, you're oIder and probably have more experience in bed than I do. I'd be as much of a challenge to you as a stick of softened butter would be to a red-hot knife. I.E. I'd be a puddle of liquid under you in less than a heartbeat." He dared to keep his eyes locked with Thor's, but he still felt a enclosing dread about truly finding out that he would be of no real interest to the Asgardian.

Thor's expression became more serious, and he set his bottle of juice down on the counter a ways off, then brushed the backs of his fingers against one side of Tony's face. "That would not displease me," he said in a near whisper, eyes narrowed in an expression of deep sincerity.

"No?" Tony challenged winsomely, hiding his low self-esteem with sarcasm.

"Nay," Thor's demeanor shifted. In a single motion, Thor was positioned next to Tony, his left arm wrapped over Tiony's, waist and the front of his left leg pressed against the side of Tony's left leg.

Three sharp cracking noises like electric discharges, rang throughout the kitchen, as Thor's palm came down on Tony's ass.

Rather than bolt upright and try to fend his attacker off, Tony pressed his palms and forehead against the cool granite countertop, and let out a soft yelp from the sensation.

Thor waited, taking in Tony's reactions. Tony had maintained the rather vulnerable position that he had proven to be in, the muscles in his buttocks remaining unclenched, and hands grasping for an anchor, rather to than trying to elude. He dared moved his left hand to seek out the junction between Tony's legs. His fingers found hard, throbbing arousal. He let out a shameless moan of desire…

Tony let out a helpless, soft cry of pleasured shock, when he felt Thor's fingers find his length. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he rested his head on the solid countertop, panting in overwhelming euphoria.

Thor recognized Tony's submission and desire, and moved to capture Tony over one shoulder, to leave the kitchen in swift strides to his own room.

{-to be continued…}


End file.
